swgfandomcom-20200215-history
C
A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z | ---- Camping When a player sits by a spawn point waiting for an NPC to spawn so they can kill it. In SWG this activity is accepted or frowned upon, depending on the spawn. Sometimes players will sit for hours waiting for a spawn. CC Reference to the missions that take place inside the Corellian Corvette CH Short for Creature Handler. Chilastra Star Wars Galaxies Server Chimaera Star Wars Galaxies Server. Located in Europe. CL Creature Level. A scale that denotes a creature's relative strength. Also used with pets as a way to determine if a pet can be controlled by a player. CM Short hand version for Combat Medic. CNET Short hand varation of 'Coronet', a city on Corellia. Coronet is also a major hub for players. Combatant Faction setting allowing a player to participate in the Galactic Civil War, but stay out of PvP. With the changes to the TEF system, Combatants no longer risk being attacked by other players when attacking factional NPC's. To become PvP-Enabled, talk to a recruiter to change your status to Special Forces. As a Combatant, NPC's of opposing faction will attack you on sight! Compo Short hand version of Composite armor. Sometimes also referred to as "Comp" armor. Corbantis Star Wars Galaxies Server Corsair(s) A band of pirates that rivals Nym's group. CorSec (Cor)rellian (Sec)urity. Found on Corellia. Covert Old term referring to a factioned player that was not participating in PvP. With Publish 13.1, Combatants are the rough equivalent of Covert, in that they can attack opposing factional NPC's, but cannot attack declared players (Special Forces). Term may still be in use in space, but rules in space are now the same as on the ground. Credit The Imperial Credit is the standard unit of currency in Star Wars Galaxies. Players can take missions that pay a credit reward, sell items and services to other players for credits, or loot credits from NPCs they've killed. Cries of Alderaan A three part storyline that happened after launch featuring Dr. Vacca and the Dead Eye formula. This was later scrapped and replaced with thematic publishes. CSR A Customer Service Representative. CSR's are contacted in-game via a menu option on the Holocron (Ctrl+H In-game) to solve technical issues or glitches. CU Combat Upgrade. The next big project the SWG development team has been working on since before the launch of JTL. Once called the Combat Revamp, this change will attempt to balance out combat throughout the game. The CU will balance all of the combat professions as well as give each specific roles in battle. Because this undertaking covers a lot of conent and changes, it is expected to be a long time until testing is complete. Category:Dictionary